darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1232
Daphne becomes unwell from a terminal illness and will soon die. Synopsis Teaser : For over a century and a half the Collins family has lived under the curse of the mysterious locked room in the abandoned west wing. Morgan Collins spent a night in the room and when he came out in the morning the family discovered that he had been possessed by the spirit of a man who had died in 1680. On this night, the family tried to exorcise that spirit from Morgan's body. The attempt failed, but in its wake the family learned what no Collins has ever known... how and why the curse began. Morgan revives, no longer possessed by James. While initially confused, he thinks he has broken the curse, but Julia tells him the curse will go on. Act I Julia informs Morgan that James had possessed him, but Brutus sent James’ spirit back to his tomb. She also tells him everything that happened in 1680. Morgan recalls finding a secret door inside the locked room, but can’t remember anything that happened after that. He then leaves to go find Catherine. At the Old House, Daphne is outside the front doors as Josette arrives. Josette knows that Daphne isn’t happy living on the estate, but Daphne insists there is nothing that time cannot heal. Once Daphne leaves, Josette looks at an envelope addressed to Bramwell. At Collinwood, Morgan is unable to find Catherine and asks Julia for help. Julia dodges his questions, making him suspicious. He pleads for an answer as to how many times Bramwell came to the house while he was possessed. Bramwell returns to the Old House and Josette gives him the letter: it contains news that his ship is arriving. Josette seems indifferent towards the news, and wonders if it will make Daphne any happier. Act II Josette argues with Bramwell over whether or not he really is in love with Daphne. Bramwell admits he has feelings for her and wants their marriage to work out, but “something” is preventing him from doing so. He seems optimistic that things will change for the better if his letter is what he thinks it is. Daphne goes to Collinwood and is greeted by Morgan. She asks to see Catherine, but Morgan informs her she isn’t in the house, before accusing her of knowing where Catherine really is. Act III Daphne insists she doesn’t know where Catherine is, and admits she isn’t sure where Bramwell is, either. Morgan is convinced that Bramwell and Catherine have been secretly seeing each other while he was possessed, but Daphne, interestingly, tells him not to have such thoughts. Julia arrives and tells them that Catherine has gone to the cottage to see Carrie. Suddenly, Daphne begins to feel dizzy and weak, and Julia walks her back to the Old House. Back at the Old House, Josette is playing cards in the parlor when Julia arrives with Daphne. Once inside, Daphne collapses onto a sofa. Act IV Josette revives Daphne with smelling salt, and she and Julia conclude she has a fever. Julia leaves to get a doctor, while Josette takes Daphne to her room. In the drawing room at Collinwood, Morgan examines his pistols as Julia returns. The two decide not to tell Catherine about Daphne’s condition just yet. Morgan thinks Daphne is suffering from stress caused by the fact Bramwell isn’t in love with her, and reiterates that he wants to kill Bramwell. Meanwhile, Daphne struggles while walking down the stairs at the Old House, and wants to wait up for Bramwell. Josette, however, forces her to go back to her room. As Josette tucks her in, Bramwell returns and excitedly tells Daphne his ship has arrived, making them rich. He promises her that everything is about to change, but he quickly realizes she is ill. Later, Josette meets with Bramwell and tells him that Daphne is dying. Memorable quotes : Josette: (to Bramwell) No man can divide his love between two women. You're still in love with Catherine and you know it. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Collins (PT) * Mary Cooper as Josette DuPres Collins (PT) Background information and notes Production * Daphne's room in the Old House is the same set as the set commonly used as a hotel room or a cabin, and is the set where Peter Bradford fled with Victoria Winters in 452, where Adam killed Eve in 626, where Sabrina Stuart was held prisoner in 974. * The playing cards Josette is using for solitaire feature jumbo indices. Although indices were becoming more common by the mid-1800s of the real world, jumbo indices were not available until the early 20th century. * This is the seventy-seventh and final episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room (appears to be the same shot as used for 1230). Story * Bramwell is to meet Daniel Cabot in the village for news of his ship which will make him wealthy. * Dr. Fletcher is mentioned. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Daphne: (recalling Bramwell's words about Catherine, in his voice). * TIMELINE: Morgan has been possessed by James Forsythe for over a week (since 1222). 11:05pm: Bramwell returns to the Old House. Bramwell is to meet Daniel Cabot at midnight. Bloopers and continuity errors * Actor Keith Prentice mistakenly refers to Julia Collins as "Julia Hoffman", a character which doesn't exist in 1841 of Parallel Time. Category:Dark Shadows episodes